Multimedia content is often included in a web page to enhance the usability of the web page. For example, a retailer may include images and/or videos along with a textual description of an item for sale. Similarly, a news website may include images and/or videos related to a news article. In both cases, a publisher of the web page controls the content of the web page, including any description of the multimedia objects included in the web page. Although some websites allow users to leave comments on a web page, these comments are typically relegated to a separate section of the web page (e.g., a separate comments frame adjacent to the content provided by the publisher of the web page). However, users currently cannot annotate a particular multimedia object in the web page.